


Héros

by Hoshimin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshimin/pseuds/Hoshimin
Summary: La première rencontre entre Tony et Peter.





	Héros

 

_Le jour ou Tony Stark débarqua chez lui, Peter ne su quoi penser, surtout quand le plus vieux se mit à parler d'une bourse qu'il aurait obtenu grâce une proposition de projet qu'il aurait soumis. Or, Peter était sûr de n'avoir et ce, à aucun moment, soumis un projet et de plus, depuis quand Tony Stark, LE Tony Stark qui a créé Iron Man et d'autres choses toutes plus folles les unes que les autres, vous rend visite à vous, petit mordu des sciences et un peu perdu dans sa vie ? Et pourtant c'était le cas, et Peter était mort de peur quant à la suite des événements._

 

     Tony l'avait trouvé sur Youtube. Au début il avait pensé à un fake mais en analysant la vidéo à l'aide de Jarvis, il a vite compris que type de la vidéo en pyjamas avait vraiment quelque chose de particulier. Alors sur cette bonne base il avait mis le Queens sous surveillance, dès que ce type en rouge et bleu se montrait ces drones filmait et analysait la scène.

     Ce n'est que trois mois plus tard qu'il découvrit que Spiderman, c'est ainsi qu'il se faisait nommer, n'était qu'un gosse. Il n'avait officiellement vu que son visage un jour ou l'araignée avait levé sa capuche ridicule l'espace de quelques instant mais cela avait suffit à Jarvis pour procéder à une reconnaissance faciale. Peter Parker. « Quinze ans seulement et pourtant il semble juger bon de jouer avec sa vie en prétendant être un superhéros », avait pensé Tony. Le gamin était intelligent, il le savait, il avait vu ses bulletins en faisant ses recherches, et pourtant Tony ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment ce gosse pouvait faire ce qu'il faisait par acquis de conscience. Car, bien que depuis sa première apparition il n'est jamais dû s'opposer à une quelconque horrible énergumène hystérique qui voudrait dominer le monde, il n'en restait pas moins que faire des pirouettes au sommet des building avec pour seul garantie une sorte de toile et stopper des cambrioleurs et autres « broutilles » dans le genre soit recommandé à un adolescent. A de nombreuses reprises Tony avait voulu rendre visite au jeune homme pour lui toucher deux mots sur ses activités mais depuis sa découverte, il n'avait eu le temps et le prétexte idéal pour le faire. Car oui, pour que Tony Stark se présente chez vous il faut bien qu'il y ai une raison un minimum valable. Or sur ce coup là, l'homme de fer n'en avait aucune.

     Aussi quand Natasha lui dit qu'il aurait besoin d'aide pour raisonner Cap', Tony pensa tout de suite au garçon et ce, malgré les dangers auquel il risquait de l'exposer. Alors avec cette idée en tête, il décida de fabriquer un costume au gamin. De ce qu'il avait pu analyser, il lui semblait que le gosse possédait une très grande force et une agilité hors du commun mais il n'en savait plus. L'idée de la bourse étudiante avait été le parfait prétexte et bien que Tony refuse de l'admettre il lui semblait que tout l'univers, aussi grand fusse-t-il, fasse en sorte que les choses aille dans un sens qui ne le plaisait que moyennement.

    Ce jour là quand il toqua à la porte de May, la tante de Peter, il pu lire dans son regard la stupeur, et il savait qu'il y avait de quoi. Lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il venait rencontrer Peter, son regard s'adoucit et l'invita à entrer. Apparement Peter n'étais pas encore arrivé, ce qui le surpris à moitié, lui qui s'était assuré de l'emploi du temps du garçon mais ce dernier devait sans doute être occupé à jouer au héros quelque part. Alors qu'il l'attendait, il entreprit de discuter avec May, lui expliquant le pourquoi du comment de sa venue et cette dernière visiblement très fière de son neveu se mit à lui parler du jeune homme. De ce qu'il pu juger, May ne semblait être au courant des raisons pour lesquelles son garçon rentrait plus tard depuis quelque temps et Tony se garda bien de lui en parler, pour le moment du moins, s'était-il dit. Lorsque Peter arriva il agit très naturellement jusqu'à remarquer la présence de Tony. D'un coup il parut tendu et perdu. Et lorsque Tony commença son petit speech, il vit que Peter était largué.

    Quand ils furent dans la chambre de Peter, Tony se mit à observer chaque recoins de la pièce afin d'y trouver le pyjamas rouge et bleu du gamin. Et quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et qu'il le mit à découvert, c'est à peine s'il vît l'ombre de Peter s'empresser de dissimuler le sweat qui lui sert de costume, Tony prit en note que le garçon devait posséder un certaine rapidité. Le reste de la conversation se fît plus ou moins chaotique du côté de Peter qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Tony lui, prenait en note dans un coin de son esprit les moindres faits et gestes du garçon afin de mieux cerner ses particularités : rapidité, ingéniosité et intelligence, réflexes hors normes, sens du devoir, un petit quelque chose d'altruiste. En l'espace d'à peine quelque minutes, Tony se surprit à apprécier Peter, toutes ces à-priori sur les motivations du garçon s’avéraient opposées à ce qu'il avait imaginé. Peter était un gosse de quinze ans, soit, avec des pouvoirs, mais le garçon ne voulait que le bien et la sécurité des gens. Il n'avait fait part à quiconque de sa double vie ne voulant mettre les personnes qu'il aime en danger par sa faute, il n'avait pas cherché la gloire, l'argent, la reconnaissance pour ses actes ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Non il n'avait voulu qu'être ce qu'il était naturellement et ce que Tony avait toujours voulu devenir: un véritable héros.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous ai plu. 
> 
> Ame.


End file.
